


Hang on for now

by littlebluebird14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Experimentation, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Peter Needs a Hug, Peter isnt spiderman yet, Torture, dad tony, rescue and recovery fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluebird14/pseuds/littlebluebird14
Summary: Tony's life is forever changed when he stumbles upon a beaten and broken boy during a routine mission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic....I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if it is worth continuing?

The mission was supposed to be simple. Tony and the rest of the Avengers team had been slowly but surely breaking into Hydra bases and shutting them down. Tony wasn’t worried as the quinjet flew through the night. This base was smaller than the others, and was located in an isolated part of northern New York. 

Nevertheless, Tony was eager to return to his lab to work on an new update for his suit after this was all over. 

“Hey Legolas. Are you flying this thing or just sitting there?”

Clint flipped Tony off. Tony smirked and turned back towards the window. 

“We should be almost there” Steve supplied, “Only 20 miles to go. Everyone feeling good?”

“I’ve never felt better” Natasha muttered. 

. . . .

It was simple to begin with. Clint and Natasha took down the Hydra soldiers with lethal grace. Tony and Steve took care of any that remained. However, their quiet progression could not last. With a blaring alarm overhead, it became clear that it would be more efficient to divide and conquer. 

Tony made his way through the halls with little difficulty. The corridors were surprisingly empty, which slightly unnerved him. 

He turned around a corner and discovered where all the guards had apparently been hiding. At least a dozen stood in front of a thick steel door. 

“I see I’m late to the party.”

The guards fired their guns but were quickly out matched. Tony fired his repulsors and within moments the guards were down.

_Well. Let’s have a look behind this door shall we._

The door was thick. Far thicker than necessary. Tony rolled his eyes. Hydra and their obsession with inefficient security. Several blasts later, the door was unlocked. 

He slowly pushed it open.

Tony liked to think that he had seen his fair share of traumatizing things. But he had to admit he was horrified when he saw the contents of the tiny, dark room.

A naked boy faced away from him, chained with his stomach pressed flat against the wall. His back and legs were covered in welts, and his body adorned many other cuts and horrible bruises. 

_What the fuck…….Those fucking sons of bitches._

It took Tony a moment to regain command of the situation.

“I’m going to need back up. West side. Hallway 12. Last door.”

Tony took off his face plate, and immediately gagged at the horrible stench in the room. At his movement he noticed the boy flinch. He was shaking violently. 

“Shit” Tony composed himself. The boy flinched again.

“Shit. Hey, hey it’s okay.” 

The boy’s face was awkwardly squished against the wall. Tony could see the strain in the boy’s arms from the manacles that stretched him and held him too tight. The eye that could see darted towards Tony’s midriff and then away at the sound of his voice. 

Tony took a step closer.

“It’s alright. I won’t hurt you. I’m gonna get you out of here”

Tony noted the boy did not respond except to tense up even further, if that was even possible.

He crossed over to the boy. Tony tried not to wrinkle his noise. Up close he could see how beaten the child was. 

Tony fired up the laser on his suit. While trying to ignore the boy’s shaking and the mixture of emotions fighting for his attention, he carefully cut through the manacle. The boy’s too skinny arm fell to his side. Within a few more minutes the boy was free from the wall. 

Tony hesitantly took a step back. 

The boy immediately turned around and dropped to his knees, his head down, arms outstretched and wrist pressed together. Tony stared at him in shock.

“What the fuck”

Tony turned. Clint stood at the doorway. 

“What the fuck is this”

“Clint” Tony mimed a shushing motion. He paced closer to the door. 

“I found him locked up in this shit hole. Blasted through half the fucking guards here to do it.”

“Shit.” Clint said, looking at the boy. “Where the fuck are his clothes?”

“What’s wrong, why did you request back up?”

Steve was marching down the hall. Tony and Clint wordlessly stepped aside to reveal the still kneeling boy. 

“Oh my god” Steve breathed.

Tony nodded and stepped back inside the room. He stepped out of his suit and pulled off his hoody. Tony slowly approached the boy. The only change in to the boy’s posture were the renewed tremors throughout his body. Tony tried not to focus on how horrible he looked. 

“Hey kiddo. Do you think you can stand up for me?”

The boy slowly and shakily rose to his feet, all the while keeping his eyes locked on the floor. 

“Can I put this on?”

The boy immediately held his arms out in front of Tony. Tony slowly pulled the hoody over the boy’s head. The boy whimpered. Tony pulled the hoodie through the rest of the way and took a step back. Luckily, the hoody reached down to the boys knees. Tony saw the boy’s eyes widen slightly as he surreptitiously felt the soft fabric. 

“There you go kiddo.” 

“We need to leave” Steve said. 

“I’m going to sedate him. It’ll be safer for everyone” Clint said. 

“Look at him! He can’t attack anything” Tony said. 

“Leave it Tony. It’s for our safety as well as his. And the longer we stand here arguing the longer he goes without medical attention.” 

Without waiting for an argument Clint strode forward and pulled a sedation needle out of his belt. The boy shrunk in on himself, fear evident in his every line of his body. 

But Clint was gentle as he said “it’s okay buddy, this is going to make you feel better”, and he smoothly injected the serum into the boy’s neck. A moment passed and then the boy collapsed into Clint’s waiting arms. Looking down he grimly said, “Let’s go. 

. . . . 

_He knew pain. So much pain. His back burned from his latest punishment. He wanted it to end._

_Noise._

_His ears ached._

_Loud bangs on his door._

_Please. Let them leave him alone. Please. He can’t do this anymore._

_The door creaks open._

_Fear._

_A metal man. What is this._

_More fear._

_The man is coming closer._

_He is released. Into position. Into position. Pain._

_More men appear. But he hasn’t been touched yet._

_Fear._

_A man comes closer._

_He braces himself, waiting._

_An order._

_He is blind. Panic. Noise escapes his lips. He waits but there is no punishment. He can see again. The man steps away._

_Softness._

_Confusion._

_Fear._

_The man retreats. They talk._

_He isn’t supposed to listen but he can hear their angered voices. What did he do. What did he do?_

_A second man approaches. Terror. What is in his hand._

_Slight pinch._

_Welcome darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you so much for all the feedback and support on the first chapter!! I was overwhelmed that it got such a positive response. I hope you like this next chapter as well :)

As they flew back to the compound, Tony looked at the boy curled up in his arms. The quinjet was unusually subdued for a return trip.

Tony broke the silence, “FRIDAY? Go through the Hydra files. See what you can dig up on this guy.”

“Yes sir.”

The boy shifted minutely. Tony looked down again. He was so small. Tony tried to run his fingers through the boy’s matted hair. 

“Kiddo needs a bath.”

“Results found Mr. Stark.”

“Let’s hear it then FRIDAY.”

“Hyrda’s records show the child’s name is Peter Parker. Hydra referred to him as ‘the Spider’ and their research regarding him was highly classified. It appears Mr. Parker was subjected to experimentation involving the transfer of arachnid DNA into his own. Their research spans over the course of 4 years and 7 months and covers the effects of mixing foreign DNA into the human genome. There were also detailed reports involving the testing of Mr. Parkers enhanced abilities.” 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Okay. Traumatised mutant teenagers. Tony could handle that. 

_What a lie._

“Is there is anything regarding his family life?” Natasha asked, entirely too calmly Tony thought.

“Mr. Parker was the child of Richard and Mary Parker, both of whom are deceased. Mr. Parker then briefly lived with his aunt and uncle, until they too passed away in an unfortunate car accident. Mr. Parker then spent time with a multitude of different foster families and orphanages. It appears Hydra had been observing him for some time before they abducted him.”

“Thank you FRIDAY,” Tony croaked. 

“The kid’s a fighter to have survived that long,” Clint commented quietly. 

Tony was horrified. How could anyone treat a child like that? The poor boy had clearly been through hell and back. And now that he was free… he had no family to go home to. 

Tony supposed he was insane to consider taking in the kid. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t just turn the traumatised boy over to the child services.

But Tony didn’t have the first clue how to care for a child. He had to admit to himself that he felt extremely overwhelmed at the prospect. 

And yet…

_Anyone would feel protective if they found someone under those circumstances, Tony argued with himself. I’d probably fuck him up even more._

It was then Tony realised Steve was talking.

“…and after he has recovered… I guess we will have to find a good home for him…”

“He isn’t a dog Steve,” Natasha said.

“I know, I know... I just… I don’t know any alternatives.” 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Screw it.

“He can stay with me,” Tony said. 

“With you?” Clint said skeptically, “Since when are you good with kids.”

“I just think we could help him a lot more than a foster family ever could. I feel like I owe it to him try. And why do you always have to argue with everything I say?”

“Tony has a point Clint. Both accounts.” Natasha said. 

The boy….Peter, stirred restlessly in Tony’s arms.

“… Uhh. How much of that sedative did you give him Clint?”

“I gave him enough to knock him out for 12 hours…”

Peter shifted more restlessly. They all watched him anxiously. 

Peter let out a whimper and slowly opened his eyes. A second later, he launched himself out of Tony’s arms with a mighty push. He tumbled over and hit the floor. Tony, Natasha and Steve all stood. Peter frantically scrambled backwards until he hit the wall of the quinjet. 

Realizing he could go no further, Peter curled in on himself, shaking violently. He raised his arms and held his pressed wrists out towards Steve. 

Natasha was the first to recover. 

“It’s alright there” she whispered soothingly. 

She smoothly crossed over to Peter, pulling out her own sedation. Peter whimpered. 

“It’s okay sweetheart.”

She pressed the needle into neck. Within moments Peter was once again unconscious. Natasha curled him into her arms.

Steve turned to Tony. 

“You’re right. We have to help this boy.”

. . . .

Peter looked very small inside the hospital bed. Under the bright lights the bruising and cuts littering his body stood out prominently. Bruce was fussing by Peter’s side inserting IV’s and checking monitors. Tony and Steve watched through a viewing window.

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes boss?”

“Please initiate a full medical and body scan of Peter Parker.”

“Scanning.”

Tony pressed the intercom button, “What do you think Bruce?”

“He’ll live….”

“Scan completed sir. Mr. Parker has multiple fractured ribs, the fingers on both hands have been broken and have incorrectly set. The right fibula and left radial bone show signs of repeated fractures. Mr. Parker has multiple deep lacerations, prominent bruising, 3rd degree burn scars and is severely malnourished. Mr. Parker’s healing factor should help him recover” 

Christ…

. . . .

Tony watched as Bruce and his team worked for over 2 hours cleaning and treating  
Peter’s broken body. 

At last they finished. Tony frowned as Bruce attached heavy duty restraints to Peter’s arms and legs.

Before Tony could say anything, Bruce pressed the intercom, “Its for his own safety Tony.”

Tony grumbled.

He looked at the figure on the bed, and settled in to wait for Peter to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments!! They make my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

The first thing he registered was the softness. 

It felt so good against his aching body, but it was so unlike the operating tables and cold floors he was used to. 

He was confused, but he was also too tired and grateful to question it too much. 

Sleep was quick to return.

. . . .

When consciousness fully returned, he took stock of his situation.

He was still on the bed. 

Confusion. 

They had never been this kind to him before.

Maybe he had been extra good?

Some of the pain in his body had also diminished.

Didn’t make sense. 

The restraints were still there. This at least was familiar.

He slowly opened his eyes.

White walls, tiled ceiling. Operating room?

A door opened and a man walked in. 

He risked a quick look.

No doctor scrubs. 

He doesn’t know him. 

He averts his eyes.

He feels the fear start to return in full force. 

Then the man speaks softly, “Hey kiddo, you’re okay. You are safe here.”

Is this a game? A test? 

He will not fall for it. He says nothing. 

“My name is Tony Stark. You are in the Avengers tower. No one will hurt you here.”

Lies. Lies. Lies.

Why are they doing this. He knows there is no hope.

The man comes closer and unbuckles the restraints. He is released. Into position? He desperately wants to stay on the bed. Before he can make up his mind the man speaks again.

“Your name is Peter. You are safe now.” 

Peter. Peter. _Peter._ It has been so long since he has heard his name. 

Memories come flooding back. It is too much.

He curls in on himself and tries to contain his gross sobs. 

. . . .

Tony waited 27 hours for the kid to wake up. 

He rehearsed what he would say to the kid in his mind. A tad obsessively if he was being honest. 

“Sir, it appears Mr. Parker is awake now.”

“Okay. Thanks FRIDAY.”

He stood up, nerves coming to the surface. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

He had to admit, despite Bruce’s best efforts, the kid still looked like shit. He needed a real bath. A haircut. Some decent clothes. But all that could be attended to later. 

Tony noticed Peter wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were firmly planted on the bed’s comforter that was shaking slightly with the boy’s trembles.

_Alright. Here we go._

He recited his memorized lines, doing his best to comfort the kid. He slowly undoes the restraints. But it is when he says   
Peter’s name that the kid breaks down.

Tony feels himself freeze.

He needs a plan. He stupidly hasn’t prepared for this. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Hysterical child._

He can’t just watch this.

Tony makes a decision. He slowly moves closer and sits down on the edge of the bed. He reaches a hand out towards the kid. Peter’s shaking intensifies, and he gasps as he tries desperately to quiet himself. 

Tony’s hand makes contact with Peter’s back. Peter flinches, but Tony slowly rubs soothing circles along the kid’s shoulders, mindful of the cuts and bruises. 

He stays like that for some time until Peter cries himself out, the muscles under Tony’s hand relaxing ever so slightly. 

“You’re okay kiddo. It’s okay. You’re safe now.”

Tony leans over and swipes a tissue from the side table. He shifts back and offers it to Peter. Peter stares at it.

“You can take it Peter, its okay,” Tony said encouragingly. 

Still Peter hesitates. Tony waits. 

Peter swallows and slowly takes the tissue, careful to ensure his fingers don’t brush against Tony’s. Peter looks at the tissue in his hand. 

“You can wipe your face with it if you want.” 

He doesn’t. He just stares at it in his hand. 

Suddenly, the kid is panicking. Tony can see his chest heaving. Tears reform in his eyes. The kid lunges off the bed. Tony stands up. He sees the boy crawl over to him from the other side of the room. He kneels on the ground in front of Tony, offering him his wrists. 

Tony stares in shock. 

. . . .

He was looking at the tissue when it clicked. He had broken so many rules.

He panicked.

Why why why. _Why did he do that._

He knew it had been a test.

He was so stupid. So _weak_. He had failed.

He wasn’t supposed to take things. He had cried and cried. _He hadn’t gotten into position._

He knew better. He could be good.

Please.

He was sorry.

He wouldn’t do it again.

Please. Please. Please. Please. He was sorry. He was so sorry.

His frantic thoughts were interrupted by the awareness that the man had taken a hold of his wrists and pushed them to his sides. 

Perhaps he was going to punish him here, instead of in the room. 

He realised the man was speaking, “…okay, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. You aren’t in trouble.”

He sobbed harder. 

The man bent over and scooped him up into his arms. He knew better than to fight back. But the man simply placed him back onto the bed. 

Another man, a doctor, came into the room towards him. 

“It’s okay Peter. I’m just going to give you something to make you sleepy. It will help you calm down.”

The man injected something into his arm. 

And he felt himself drift away...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Thank you all for all your support and comments. I'm sorry this chapter took longer to be posted. Been swamped lately and I've also been losing a bit of steam when it comes to writing this.... But I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Tony was exhausted. 

It had been seven hours since the incident with Peter. 

Scenes from earlier kept flashing through his mind. 

Peter sobbing uncontrollably. Peter hysterically panicking. Peter on his knees, giving himself up to Tony. Peter terrified. 

_Christ._

“Boss?” FRIDAY’s automated voice echoed through the lab, interrupting Tony’s thoughts.

“Present,” Tony responded.

“Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers have assembled in the kitchen. They are requesting you join them.”

Tony sighed.

“Okay…Be right there.”

He could use more coffee anyway.

. . . .

“Hey Tony,” Bruce greeted as Tony entered the kitchen. Natasha and Clint were also there, sipping on their morning coffee. Steve was trying to make omelets by the   
stove. 

Tony made a face in response. 

“Bruce was telling us about Peter,” Natasha said. 

Tony ran his hand over his face, “Kids been through the wringer.”

Steve came over to the table and sat down with a mountain of questionable omelets. 

Bruce leaned forward, “I’ve been doing some more research on Peter’s enhancements.”

“What did you find?” Steve asked.

“It’s difficult to determine how large a dosage of medication and such to give him. His metabolism burns through everything so fast. But I think I’ve almost determined a formula that will work best.” 

“Like Captain Eggs over here,” Clint said. 

“Similar to, yes” Bruce said mildly. 

“Bruce said Peter lost it when he woke up,” Clint said looking around to Tony.

“Eloquently put,” Tony said dryly. 

“But not wrong,” Natasha said. 

Tony sighed, and rubbed his face again. 

“You know we are all here to help, right Tony? I know you were the first one who volunteered to help him, but we are all here for you and the kid,” Steve said.

Tony thought for a minute.

“I just don’t know how to reach him… A tissue seemed to set him off last night, though it could have been something else...”

“Peter has been through a very traumatising experience. Its entirely possible he’s detached a part of himself to cope with everything,” Natasha said, “We just have to patient.”

Tony nodded and then said, “I’m gonna head back to the lab if that’s alright with you.”

He made it about half way down the hallway when he heard Steve calling him.

“Tony.”

He turned around.

Steve looked concerned. 

“Tony, I meant what I said. I’m here to help you. And I think it’s great what you are trying to do.”

Tony took a deep breath and mumbled, “I honestly don’t know what I was thinking Steve. I’m the last person who should be trying to help that kid…”

“Tony. Are you serious. ”

Tony looked at him.

“All you do is try to help people. Everyday. I see it. And the others do too. The kid is so lucky that he has Tony Stark on his side. Because you’ll fight for him. And the rest of us will too.”

Tony blinked, both comforted and slightly embarrassed. 

“Come on,” Steve said somewhat awkwardly, “Lets go figure out how to help that kid.”

. . . . 

Five hours later, Tony received an alert from FRIDAY letting him know Peter was once again awake. 

Tony quickly made his way over to the med bay. He stopped outside Peter’s room and watched him for a few moments. 

He was going to follow the game plan Steve and him had made.

No going into the room until Peter was relatively calm and coherent. 

Enter. Reassure Peter that he was safe. 

Offer Peter some food (He felt a little funny carrying his little cooler with oatmeal inside). 

And then leave. 

Short and sweet.

And pray for no panic attacks. 

Tony watched as Peter blinked rapidly and looked around the room, chest heaving slightly. 

“He’s up?” Steve asked, coming to stand by Tony. 

Tony nodded. 

They watched Peter slowly settle into the bed.

Steve turned to Tony, “You got this.”

“Let’s hope.” 

Tony opened the door and slowly went inside. 

Peter immediately tensed. He lurched out of the bed and knelt before Tony. 

Tony knelt down a couple feet away from him.

“Hey Peter, its okay. You are safe here. You don’t have to do that anymore.”

Peter shuddered at the sound of his name. 

“My name is Tony Stark. You are in the Avengers Tower. No one is going to hurt you here.”

Tony remained kneeling on the floor. He looked at Peter’s exhausted face, downcast eyes, and trembling body. 

He felt a sudden rage towards the people who had hurt this boy. 

Peter almost imperceptibly flinched. 

_Cool it, idiot. Now isn’t the time._

“It’s okay Peter. You can put your arms down. They must be getting tired.”

There was a pause, and then Peter slowly lowered his arms to his sides.

“Good job kiddo.”

Peter’s shoulders dropped a fraction of an inch. Tony made note of this. 

“Are you hungry Peter? Do you want some food?” 

Tony slowly leaned over and pulled the bowl of oatmeal out of his cooler bag. 

Peter looked at the bowl fearfully.

“What’d you think? Like oats? Don’t want to upset your stomach.”

Tony slowly pushed the bowl towards Peter. 

“You are allowed to eat this Peter.”

The kid was trembling. He looked at the bowl, then at Tony’s knees. His eyes flickered towards the one-way window. 

“Go on Peter, you can do it, take the bowl.”

Peter twitched and his hand jerked out and grabbed the oatmeal. The spoon rattled as he held the bowl in his hands.

_Shit._

He had fucked up.

Tony looked towards the window, and then back to the kid. 

The kid was eating the oats, with a seeming resignation to it. Tony didn’t understand but he was glad the kid was finally eating. 

“Good job kiddo.”

When Peter had finished, Tony shifted. His knees and back were killing him from sitting like this. He stood and Peter shrank back. 

“It’s okay Peter. You did great. Wanna get back into bed? Must be tired, huh kiddo?”

Peter stood shakily and crawled back onto the bed. 

Tony hesitated, then reached over and pulled the cover over top of the boy’s frail body. He took a step back. 

“Alright, I’m gonna step out for a bit. If you need anything you can press this button here, okay? You did good kid.”

And with that Tony slowly turned around and gathered up his bag. He shut the door behind him. He leaned back, exhausted, and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> This chapter is a bit shorter, so I hope that's okay. I havn't had a lot of time or energy to write very much lately.  
> This chapter has a description of a panic attack in it, and very, very breathe suicidal thoughts. I thought maybe I should start mentioning that.  
> Lastly, thank you all so much for your comments and kudos. They light up my day.  
> Hope you enjoy.

He watched the man leave and the door close behind him. 

He waited tensely, for the door to reopen, for his illusion of temporary safety to disappear.

But the door didn’t open. 

He relaxed slightly into the sheets. 

He was confused. The food he had eaten hadn’t burned and torn apart his insides. Instead he felt a comforting weight in his stomach.

The man had given it to him. 

He thought about the man. 

The man hadn’t punished him, even when he misbehaved. Why? He didn’t understand. 

He knew his place. And he knew the rules. 

Why was this man different?

It was all so confusing…

He felt eyes growing heavy. He wearily gave in to sleep. 

. . . .

_He was strapped to a metal table. The cold seeped into his back._

_His heart beat frantically against his chest._

_“P-Please, I didn’t m-m-mean to. It w-was an accident. P-Please,” he begged_

_Sir moved into his range of vision._

_“But what did I tell you would happen if you acted out, spiderling? Actions have consequences.”_

_Sir looked over towards people he couldn’t see, “Begin.”_

_He thrashed against the restraints, “P-Please, please I’m s-sorry…”_

_Doctors appeared and moved closer towards him, wheeling trays of surgical instruments with them._

_He closed his eyes and tried to control his terror._

_When the pain erupted, he tried to contain his screams._

_Until he couldn’t._

. . . .

He was screaming. He could feel the scalpels pulling his flesh apart, cutting out chunks of muscle and skin.

He was going to die. 

He wanted to die. 

A hand was on his shoulder. He screamed and struggled harder.

Hands pulled him. He collided with a body. Arms locked him into place against a solid chest. He pushed away and struggled, but the arms held fast. It was too much. He sagged against the chest and sobbed. 

He could vaguely make out a low voice murmuring things. A hand was suddenly in his hair. He waited for the harsh jerk. But the hand just slowly smoothed out his curls. 

It was this confusing and unfamiliar gesture that allowed him to slowly recover from his panicked haze. 

He focused on the hand in his hair and the words the voice was saying.

“That’s it kiddo. Keep breathing. You’re safe here. You’re safe. You’re doing great Peter.”

_Peter._ He was Peter. Blurry memories of his aunt holding him and running her fingers through his hair flashed through his mind.

A brief feeling of safety flashed through him.

As he calmed, he realized that he was still in the bed. Not in the room. Or the surgery or the lab. 

He recognized the voice of the man talking to him. 

As the pieces clicked back together, Peter’s anxiety returned. He tried to shift away from the man, and to his surprise the man let him go.

“It’s okay kiddo. You’re safe here. You’re in the Avengers Tower. My name is Tony, and you’re Peter.” 

_Tony. Peter. The Avenger’s Tower? ___

__Could he believe it?_ _

__The man must had been able to see the confusion and fear flash across his face since he said, “It’s okay bud. Try not to worry too much about it all right now. How  
about we try to get some more sleep?”_ _

__He could feel the exhaustion from his panic attack starting to creep in. He lay back down onto the bed._ _

__“That’s it. Good job bud. Try to get some rest.”_ _

__The man, Tony, left. And he closed his eyes again._ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.  
> Sorry this chapter took so long.  
> I've had a few people ask how old Peter is supposed to be, he is around 14, I kept forgetting to add his age.  
> I also just made up a name for the villian of this fic, it is not meant to be based off any person or character  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter

It had been three days since Peter’s nightmare. 

Tony had started to develop a routine. He would return to the med bay several times a day to give Peter meals and check in on the kid. 

Since the first nightmare, the kid seemed to fear Tony a little less. He still flinched and tried to jump out of bed every time Tony came into the room, but his eyes seemed a little less afraid each time.

Though perhaps, Tony mused, that was wishful thinking.

The kid has still hadn’t spoken a word after all…

Tony glanced at the clock in his lab. It read 6:15 AM. 

In three hours, Tony would head back up to the med bay to see Peter. 

Today he was going to move Peter out of the med bay and into his own room. 

Bruce had given the all clear. Peter had healed remarkably quickly due to Bruce’s exceptional treatment and his own healing factor.

“I’ve done all I can Tony,” Bruce had said. 

Tony had wished there was a treatment Bruce could give that would take the haunted look away from Peter’s eyes. 

. . . .

Tony Stark was back in his room. 

Peter remembered who Tony Stark was. He had idolized Iron Man when he was younger. But what he couldn’t understand was why Sir had given him to Iron Man. 

Was Tony Stark going to continue his training? The experiments? Peter shuddered involuntarily.

Tony Stark began speaking, “Morning, bud. Big day for you today.”

Peter felt a bolt of fear run through him.

“It’s time to for you to move into your own room.”

It took a couple seconds for what Mr. Stark had said to register.

_A different room?_

“What do you think Peter? Sound good?”

He slowly nodded his head. 

“Alright, let’s go see it then kiddo.”

Peter shakily made his way off the bed. Tony Stark turned towards the open door, and glanced back to see if Peter was following him. Peter lurched forward to catch  
up. 

He followed a couple steps behind, head down, like Sir had taught him. 

But he faltered when he saw Mr. Stark step into an elevator. 

When the doors closed behind him, he couldn’t stop his body from shaking. He backed into the wall and closed his eyes.

The space was so small. Like the room. They were going to punish him again. He had broken so many rules. He didn’t want- he couldn’t-

“Peter.”

He opened his eyes. The doors were open again. 

“You aren’t trapped kiddo, it’s okay.” 

Mr. Stark walked out of the elevator.

“See?”

He quickly walked through the doors. 

“There you go, good job Peter.”

Peter tried to calm his breathing. He glanced at Mr. Stark and didn’t recognize the expression on his face.

Mr. Stark said, “we just have a little ways to go now.”

 

He followed Mr. Stark up two flights of stairs and several more hallways before they stopped in front of a door. 

“Alright Peter. This is going to be your room. And that’s my room down there at the end of the hallway.”

Peter’s eyes widened as Mr. Stark opened the door. 

It was not the small, tiled room he was expecting. This room was large, far larger than his room at Aunt May and Uncle Ben’s apartment. And none of the rooms at the foster homes could compare to this. 

He was shocked by how normal it all seemed. There was a bed, a nightstand, drawers…. all items that are so common place, and yet it had been so long since Peter had been in a room filled with them. 

Tony walked into the room and Peter hesitantly followed. 

“We can get you some of your own stuff soon, I just figured my own impeccable décor would have to do for now.”

He realized Mr. Stark was watching him, waiting for a reaction.

Anxiety arose within him…

He opened and closed his mouth several times. He could feel his panic building.

But Mr. Stark cut him off, “It’s alright Peter, I was thinking you could have a proper bath and get cleaned up, while I go hunt down some food.”

He walked further into the room and opened a door.

“You have your own bathroom in here.”

Peter stepped inside. Mr. Stark bent over the tub and fiddled with the taps. Water started to quickly rise up the sides.

Peter started to feel funny.

He could see Mr. Stark’s mouth moving, but he heard another voice instead…

 

_He was in tiled room. A large tank was in the center of the floor. Guards and Doctors bustled about._

_He was kneeling on the ground, his arms shackled behind him, flanked by two guards._

_“Begin filling the tank,” he heard Sir instruct._

_Peter watched as water filled the inside, his fear rising as the water rose._

_Sir crouched down in front of him, “Today little spider, we will see how long a spider can hold it’s breath.”_

_Sir reached out a hand and lifted his head, squeezing his cheeks, “take a deep breath.”_

_He was released and Sir stood up, “Put him in.”_

_He was being dragged forwards. He started to struggle as he was lifted towards the tank, but it was little use. He was plunged head first into the icy water._

_His chest started to burn. He thrashed. His lungs begged for air._

_It was too much._

_Water flooded his mouth and he blacked out._

 

He was sprawled out on the floor. A man was crouched in front of him. He gasped and jerked back.

His brain frantically scrambled to try and form coherent thoughts. 

He struggled to his knees.

“I’m s-sorry, sir... P-please…” He desperately croaked out. 

_Please. Can’t do that again. Please. No more._

Words filtered through the panicked buzzing in his ears, “Peter…okay…safe... Avengers…”

Hands were holding him. Carrying him. He felt himself be placed onto a soft surface. Hands carded through his hair. 

“You’re okay, Peter.”

He focused on the comforting feelings of the fingers in his hair and the plushness that he lay upon. 

Gradually he felt himself calm.

Exhaustion and relief overcame him. He gave up and allowed sleep to reclaim him.

. . . .

Tony looked up at the boy curled up asleep at his side. 

Today had not gone as he had hoped.

_Quite a fuck up actually._

He slowly got off Peter’s bed and made his way over to his door.

Tony walked back to his suite.

“FRIDAY. I need you to go through Peter’s files and make a list of possible triggers.”

“On it.”

God, he needed a drink.

He wondered over to his bar and poured himself a glass. 

He was filling his second drink when FRIDAY interrupted. 

“Natasha is requesting to meet with you.”

Tony groaned. 

“Where?”

“Right here,” Natasha said walking into the room.

“Great security FRIDAY,” Tony grumbled.

“I’ve got some news I think you’d want to hear Stark,” Natasha said.

“And I’m all ears,” Tony responded.

“We have determined who the man in charge of the Peter’s experimentation is: Dr. Henry Denrick.”

Tony eyes darkened.

“Find him.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey......I'm back. Kind of. I apologise to everyone who was waiting for an update that never came. I also want to thank everyone for their kind comments and support.  
> I can't promise that there will be another chapter after this one, but if there is it likely wont be updated anytime soon. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope this was somewhat worth the wait :)

It was late in the afternoon when FRIDAY told Tony that Peter had woken up. Tony rubbed his hands over his face and stood up from his workbench. He headed back down to Peter’s room.

_Ready for round two, buckaroo?_

“What is he doing FRIDAY?”

“He appears to be investigating his new room, sir.”

“Good. Introduce yourself and tell him I’ll be there soon.”

“Yes sir.”

Not before long Tony was standing outside Peter’s door. While knocking, he called out, “It’s Tony”. He couldn’t say he was surprised at the lack of response. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside to find Peter kneeling once again before him.

“Hey bud,”

Tony knelt down in front of him.

“How are you feeling?”

There was a pause and then a quiet… “Operational, s-sir”

Tony winced.

_Baby steps Stark._

“That’s good Peter, does anything hurt at all?”

Peter shook his head.

“Okay. If that changes I want you to let me or FRIDAY know, alright?”

Peter nodded.

“Well. My knees are getting kind of sore so how about we stand up and try and clean you up a bit again. No baths this time.”

He stood up and Peter shakily followed him.

Once in the bathroom, Tony opened up the shower stall for Peter and turned the water on.

He slowly turned around to gauge Peter’s reaction.

The kid stood hunched in on himself in the corner of the room, but seemed relatively unfazed.

With a quiet sigh of relief, Tony showed Peter how to adjust the water temperature and the various soaps and shampoos he could use.

“I’ll be waiting out here okay,” and after Peter nodded he showed himself out. He didn’t have to wait long. Peter emerged after less than five minutes with wet hair and his new clothes.

“Good job, bud” Tony said with a smile, “Are you hungry? How about we get some food.”

Peter seemed to brace himself and gave a quick nod.

“Perfect, I’ll show you where the kitchen is.”

It was going well, Tony thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen with Peter following behind him. The boy moved so quietly that Tony had to keep checking to make sure he was there.

“Alright Peter, this is the kitchen. You are welcome to come in here and help yourself whenever you want. Okay?”

Peter nodded, eyes fixed on the floor.

“Alright,” Tony clapped his hands together and Peter flinched slightly.

Tony inwardly winced, and his self-consciously crossed his arms.

“Any favourite foods bud?”

Peter trembled and shook his head.

“That’s okay, we can try a bunch and see what you like, but for now I’m gonna make some scrambled eggs and toast. Sound okay?”

Peter nodded again. Tony could practically see the tension and anxiety rolling off him. He wracked his brain for a solution.

“Why don’t you have a seat over here at the table? It wont take long to make the food…”

Peter’s eyes widened and he glanced up at Tony.

“Here…” Tony said awkwardly, and he pulled a chair out for Peter and looked up expectantly.

Peter’s gaze flickered back and forth before he slowly edged forward and gingerly sat down.

Tony took a couple steps back.

“Okay. Good. I’ll go make some eggs,” he finished somewhat lamely.

He was usually so articulate, but at this moment his usually eloquent speech was failing him. He became lost in thought as he robotically moved around the kitchen, but before long he was jolted back to the present.

“Sir? It appears you have nearly incinerated your toast,” FRIDAY announced to him.

“Shit.”

With a sigh, he fished out the blackened pieces of bread.

“Nearly ready Pete,” he called over to the kid who still sat anxiously hunched in on himself at the table. He dished out two plates of food and walked over.

“Here you go, bud.”

Tony pulled out a chair and sat down. Peter stared down at his plate and it was only after Tony encouraged him to do so that he began to eat. Slowly at first, but then he began to rapidly shovel food into his mouth.

“Woah…slow down Peter. You’ll make yourself sick if you eat that fast. No one is going to take that from you, and there is lots more you can have so…take it easy okay?”

Peter looked down, “I am s-sorry, sir” he whispered, “Please sir… I’ll be good… I will do b-better.”

“Hey Pete, can you look at me for a second?” Tony waited as Peter dragged his eyes away from the floor. “You did nothing wrong. And you do not need to call me sir. Tony is just fine. I mean it when I tell you that you are safe here. The way you were treated at Hydra was wrong, and you did not deserve it. No one is going to hurt you or punish you here. And while all of this may seem confusing and scary at first, I promise you that you don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

Sometime during Tony’s speech, Peter’s eyes had fallen back to the floor. Tears welled up and trailed down his cheeks. His was mouth determinedly pressed shut, even as his shoulders shuddered with suppressed sobs.

Tony slowly stood up and enveloped Peter in a hug.

“It’s gonna be okay kiddo. It may not seem like it now, but you are gonna be okay. You just gotta hang on for me for a little while, and everything will get better. I promise.”

After awhile, Tony felt Peter’s body begin to relax. Tony leaned back to grab a tissue, and gently wiped the tears from Peter’s face.

“How about you finish your food Peter, I’ll go reheat it.”

Peter nodded.

They managed to finish the rest of their meal mercifully with out incident. Tony stood up and stretched.

“I don’t know about you bud, but I’m pretty tired. Would you like to watch a movie?”

Peter nodded his head again.

“Alright, wait here and I’ll go set everything up.”

When he returned from piling pillows and blankets onto the living room couches, Peter was still sitting on the kitchen chair.

He tensed a little as  Tony entered the room, but at least Tony reasoned, he wasn’t kneeling on the floor again.

Tony guided Peter to the couches and comfortably tucked a blanket over him. Tony sat on the other couch and flipped through their movie options.

“Ever see Star Wars Peter?”

Peter shook his head.

“I’ve been told the youth enjoy it. Shall we watch it?”

Peter only nodded in response.

“Perfect.”

Tony hit play and Star Wars episode IV began to play on the screen. It wasn’t much Tony thought as he vaguely watched the TV, but it was progress. The small beginnings of hope began to bloom in his chest and he settled back to watch the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And I apologise for any errors


End file.
